Kinetic Heat
by HeatOfLife
Summary: That moment in time.


The day was blazing, the sun beaming down upon the students of Monster High, yet no creature seemed to have minded the heat for they were all enjoying themselves much thanks to the pep rally that the school put on. No school had as much spirits as this one.

The fearleaders took their seats in the front row after performing for the sprightly crowd. Taking the floor, Mistress Bloodgood walked to the center of the field with a microphone, as the music was toned down only to be a background noise now. Even though Bloodgood had taken the stage, some students continued with their small chatter.

The Egyptian princess rolled her eyes as she muttered to her fellow fear squad. "Honestly some people can be so rude. Don't they see she's talking?"

Her zombified friend moaned. The others nodded their heads, while Draculaura spoke up. "Ghoulia's right Cleo, you're being like them by talking too."

"I would never stoop to such a level."

Frankie decided to join in the conversation for just a moment. "Umm, ghouls? We're all kinda being that way by pointing out that monsters are being that way...so let's all just stop." She chuckled as they were all hushed by her words.

Frankie jumped up in her seat, and turned back quickly after feeling an unexpected tap. "Holt!?" She whispered, not wanting to disturb others.

The blue monster smirked and pecked her cheek with his lips. "You were really into that." He chuckled as he kept his voice hushed as well, taking a seat next to her. Another monster glared at him, since Holt crammed his way into the seat without an excuse. Considering it were a tight squeeze, it would have been the nice thing to do.

Frankie folded her arms. "The head mistress is speaking, wouldn't anyone be interested in what she's saying?" She defended herself.

He laughed. "No." Frankie's face in a slight shock, he defended his own answer. "I was only interested in you." He grinned.

The ghoul blushed as she looked down a mere moment, but back up to him. "Aww how sweet of you...but I still wanna hear what Bloodgood has to say."

Mr. Hyde sighed, as he leaned against her. "Before that, go out with me this weekend?"

"Holt hush."

"Not till you answer."

Her poly-chromatic eyes meeting his. "Holt! Wait...what is it you even said?"

He repeated his question. "Go out with me this weekend...please?"

"Oh Holt I don't know... I might be busy and I...hey wait no I said I wouldn't talk."

Cleo squinted at the two and put in her few cents. "Yeah well you broke that deal a while back. Just say yes so we can all go back to silence...and that's a demand." She crossed her legs and folded her arms, looking straight ahead once more, her attention on Bloodgood.

Holt pointed childishly at Cleo. "See? Even she said yeah, getting approval from royalty is all I need." He smiled brightly.

Frankie started at him, and smiled faintly. "Fine, but shhh for now, okay?" Holt nodded, sliding out of the tight spot then heading back to his seat far in the back. Frankie watched as he did so, close to tripping as he headed back up the steal stairs. She giggled then restored her view to the head of the school.

Being the next day, Frankie thought it'd be best to stay with Draculaura so she could ready herself for her date. Plus, the convenience of Draculaura being neighbors with him.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Frankie clinched her teeth together nervously. Draculaura nodded.

"Look why are you so nervous? You've been out with him before!" Her pretty in pink friend pointed out.

"Yeah but once...and it was just hanging out at the maul, not a real date. And also other random moments we just happened to be alone together..." Frankie corrected. "Mostly I've been out with Jackson."

"I prefer nerd boy." Clawdeen muttered as she entered Draculaura's bedroom.

"Clawdeen!"

"What? Ghoul I'm just sayin' it like it is." She sat down, picking up a nail file on the vampire's desk.

The doorbell rang a few times, and Draculaura smiled brightly after a gasp. "He's here! I GOT IT!" She called out to her father whom was in the other room as she gripped Frankie's wrist tightly, running out the room and down the stairs excitedly. Clawdeen shook her head with a chuckle and followed the two down.

Frankie adjusted herself while Draculaura answered the door. The ghoul's date was leaned against the wall with his hands in his pocket. He smiled, seeing his ghoul through the doorway. Straightening himself up, he asked if she were ready to go. Of course she were. Draculaura and Clawdeen watched happily as the two walked off.

"They grow up so fast." Draculaura sniffled. Clawdeen only nodded her head slowly in agreement.

Holt unlocked the car, and swung open the passenger seat for Frankie. As he walked to the driver's side he'd mentioned something that made her chuckle. "Sorry for the wheels, Jacky boy ain't got no style." As they were seated in the car he continued. "Now if it were up to me, I'd have something that didn't come look like it came from granny's nic-nak shop." He joked as he revved up the engine.

Frankie giggled at all of Hyde's commentary. As they drove off in the night, something struck her mind only at the moment so she'd questioned it. "Umm Holt..."

"Hmm?" He glanced at her for a moment, the street lights causing a glare on his shades.

"Why exactly are you wearing sunglasses...at night?" She tilted her head.

He shrugged as he made a turn. "They looked good with my outfit, plus where we're headed makes sense I guess."

Frankie, like a child, only ever had questions. "Why would anyone need sunglasses at any time of night? I wonder. But where are we going?"

"It's a place most never see. It opens in a few minutes, so by the time we get there we'll be good to go." He checked the time on his numerous amount of wrist watches. Frankie wanted to ask more questions, as to why he was wearing tons of watches, but she decided to leave it. However, Holt blasted the music.

"It's a nice night huh?" He asked loudly over the music. Frankie nodded slowly.

Holt gripped the steering wheel tightly as he swerved into a spot.

"Shouldn't you straighten up the car a bit more? You're pretty much taking up two spaces, Holt." Frankie mentioned as she closed the car door. Holt twirled the keys in his hand as he shrugged.

"Nah it's good." The male cared not to acknowledge the awfully parked car. Frankie said no more and just followed.

Before getting any closer to the entrance, Holt spun around with a look of remembrance. "Oh yeah! Here." He handed her a laminated card. The reanimated ghoul looked down at the small item for a moment then back up at him. He raised his eyes brows with a confident grin. "You ready to rock?"

"Umm Holt?"

"Yeah?" He was already dancing with himself, but not too wildly.

"These are by far the fakest I.D.'s I've ever seen." She pointed out, knowing the clear plan and how it'd blow up on the spot.

"Pssssh!" He grabbed her hand and lead her to the door. However she tried to slow him down. "Frankie Fine don't worry I wouldn't put you through somethin' I knew wouldn't work."

"Holt maybe we should just go somewhere else, somewhere where we don't need fake I.D.'s ya know?" She suggested nervously as the were gaining less and less space between them and the entrance. "Oh or maybe we can just do this another time...when you know...we're of age? Or maybe even-"

Holt turned to her as he stopped walking. "Frankie?" He held her face with his hands. "We'll be fine."

Her eyes were locked on his, and all she did was nod slowly. "Okay..." Oddly enough his touch made her worry less, up until they'd walked up to a brick wall of a body guard. Her bolts began to charge up, static all over.

The gargoyle whom was guarding passage lowered his shades, skeptical that they were old enough to gain entrance.

"I.D.'s?" He questioned in a stern manner.

Holt flashed his while Frankie was hesitant, but frowned while she did as Holt did. The guard nodded once, and allowed them to go through. Holt grinned brightly, saluting him.

"Thank you good sir!" He pat his shoulder and scurried in, holding Frankie's hand.

Frankie was flabbergasted that this actually worked. "Are you serious?"

"Ah Frankie Fine!~" He clapped his hands together once. "Alright alright! You got a little Hyde on your side!~" Soon after, he placed his hand upon her waist.

"This place is amazing Holt!" Frankie gushed as she viewed the many lights, monsters dancing, and listened to the loud, upbeat soundtrack. "It's very...very...what's it called..." She couldn't decide what it were to be called, the theme, for she didn't have her magazines to reference off of for once.

"80's?" Holt suggested, moving his head to the beat.

"What's that?" Frankie asked.

"This." Holt answered. "It's very...oh what's it called?" He mimicked her playfully. She punched his shoulder softly, catching on quickly. He laughed, but answered her question soon after. "The theme. It's an era, and a totally awesome one at that! The music, the style, the creatures, WILD!"

Frankie's bolts charged with excitement. "Oh wow!~"

"Let's dance!" The fiery monster led the green fleshed ghoul to the dance floor.

Within this night club, dancing for hours only felt as minutes. The two were having so much fun, up all night. All these monsters let loose, it was like dancing in a danger zone. Though with time passing, this teenage couple decided it was time to start stepping out.

"My gosh, dancing sure can make a ghoul's hunger come alive." Frankie chuckled.

Holt laughed. "Yeah yeah. Oh you know I know this great place, fast and easy. We can walk there, it's right across." He pointed out. Frankie liked the idea and went along.

Making their way in, it was empty and quiet. There were a few employees fixing around and such however. Holt greeted one of the waiters, and they seemed to have known each other quite well.

"It's good to see you again man!" The fellow monster smiled brightly, patting him on the back. "And who's this?" He continued to smile at Frankie.

"Oh her? This here's my ghoul, Frankie Fine Stein." Holt said proudly. Frankie blushed at the introduction, and greeted Holt's friend as well. Cutting matters to the chase, his good pal lead them to a table and said he'll have some desserts out soon, on the house.

Frankie rested her head against Holt's shoulder. Clearly, she'd been exhausted from all that dancing. She was a freak, a maniac, but in all the right ways on that dance floor. Holt didn't mind her gestures. He'd brushed a few strands of her hair to the back of her ear gently, placed a kiss on her head then rested his head upon hers while he rested his arm around her shoulder.

The waiter came back out with a nicely made chocolate cake, that oozed with even more chocolate fudge and syrup than a faerie's dreamland.

The two straightened up while thanking the server as they picked up their forks. The two clinked forks before digging in and chuckled about it. Holt scooped up a piece with his silver fork, and moved it closer to Frankie. "Open up." Frankie looked over to him, prying her mouth open just a bit, however she did the same for him. They giggled with each other over the gestures. The two only had eyes for each other from that moment, and on. The night was ever-lasting, and ignited kinetic heat.


End file.
